Phenylaminothiophenacetic acids are known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,507 as agents with pronounced analgesic, antipyretic and, in particular, antphiogistic properties as is demonstrated by superior activity against acute and chronic inflammatory reactions. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,507 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The international applications WO 9509831 and WO 0145703 describe nitric esters of derivatives of propionic acid and of certain selective COX-2 inhibitors, respectively, which are said to have anti-inflammatory activity and reduced adverse effects.
There is still a severe need of having drugs, which show pronounced anti-inflammatory activity together with good tolerance on the renal and/or respiratory and/or central nervous and/or autonomous system and/or, in particular, on the gastrointestinal and/or cardiovascular system, and/or which can be used at low dosages.